


Kinktober 2020: Foursome, Swapping

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Foursome, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, oh no we're all here and there's one giant bed, partner swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Nick and Rafael and Mike and Sonny all bang.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Sonny Carisi/Rafael Barba/Mike Dodds/Nick Amaro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Foursome, Swapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).



Nick watches Mike and Sonny strip off their shirts and glances at Rafael, who's sitting with him on the California King bed. "Okay, how did we end up here, again?"

"Our boyfriends kept having a conversation about which one of us has the better dick," Rafael replies, eyes still on Mike and Sonny. They're both working on their belts, their arms bouncing off each other.

"Right," Nick says. He bites his lip as Mike and Sonny both start pulling off their jeans. "Hey, Rafael."

"Yeah?"

"I know we said it was only a maybe on the swapping part of this--"

"I am willing to go to a full yes," Rafael interrupts as Mike stands up in only his underwear. "Jesus Christ."

"I was thinking the same," Nick says, unable to look away as Sonny stretches. 

"Hey, babe," Mike says, beaming at Nick. "You okay?"

"I...um." Nick swallows hard then looks at Rafael. "How you doing?"

Rafael meets Sonny's frank gaze. Sonny smiles at him, encouraging. "I think they should kiss," he says. 

Sonny laughs, and Mike joins him a moment later when Nick nods frantically. They turn towards each other at the same time. Sonny reaches out first, splaying a hand along Mike's ribs. "What was it they said? That they _might_ be willing to share, but they'd need to see where the night took them?"

"Yeah, that was the lie they told themselves," Mike agrees. He pulls Sonny in close and tips his chin up--the same way he likes to insist on kisses from Nick. Nick sucks in a hard breath at the realization. 

Sonny closes the gap, standing on his toes to meet Mike's mouth. Rafael can't breathe for a moment. "Shit," he mutters. 

"Uh-huh," Nick agrees.

Mike and Sonny kiss closed mouth for a moment before Mike tilts his head and Sonny shifts his weight, and then their mouths are open and sliding along each other, their tongues touching lightly before they press closer and really go for it. 

Rafael watches Sonny stroke his hands over Mike's chest and can feel the ghost of the touch against his own. He's not surprised when Mike's hands cup Sonny's ass. Rafael does the same every chance he gets. 

Nick licks his lips, knowing the feeling of Mike's leg as it slips between Sonny's legs. He reaches down and cups himself through his underwear, rubbing lightly against his palm. The bed shifts, and he glances over. Rafael's gone a bit bolder, fully pulling his underwear off and tossing them aside. Nick chuckles and decides to catch up, getting his underwear off as well. 

Sonny and Mike break apart, beaming at each other, then laughing quietly together. Sonny nuzzles against Mike's pec and cuts Rafael a quick look to grin wickedly before he drops to his knees. "Mind if I suck your dick a little?" 

Mike glances at Nick and Rafael. "Any objections from the audience?"

"No," Rafael says, rolling his hips upwards to meet his palm. "In fact, I encourage it."

"Don't get him off," Nick tells Sonny. "I was promised a bed-rattling fucking."

Sonny looks up at Mike's face. "You dog."

"I'm telling you, once you hear the noises he makes, your dick will fall off."

Rafael snorts. "There's an endorsement."

Sonny laughs. "I wanna say I was more elegant describing fucking you, babe, but I'd be lying."

"He says you fuck like a disgraced nun," Mike says. 

Nick barks a laugh. "Jesus, Sonny. Are you _always_ Catholic?"

"Ask Rafael. He's the one who's tied me up with my rosary."

"WHAT?!"

Rafael meets Nick's amazed look with a smirk. "I saw your dick jump at the idea."

Nick opens his mouth to argue, but then Rafael presses a thumb to his lower lip. "Help you with something?" 

Rafael drags his thumb along Nick's lip. "Maybe after the show."

Nick sucks Rafael's thumb into his mouth for a moment. He bites lightly at the pad when Rafael sighs. 

"Okay, are we putting on a show, or are they putting on a show?" Mike asks Sonny.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna suck your dick anyway."

"Sure," Mike answers. He watches Sonny pull his underwear down and pull his dick free. Mike hisses when Sonny rubs the flat of his tongue against his slit before taking the head into his mouth. "Oh, wow," Mike sighs as Sonny sucks him hard for a moment before taking half his dick in one go.

"Wow," Nick says. He sits up on his knees, then glances at Rafael. "Mind if I join them?"

Rafael watches Sonny's eyelashes flutter as he closes his eyes, clearly getting into the blowjob he's giving. "Mike, pull his hair," he says as he reaches a hand over and grabs Nick's thigh. "You can join them," he tells Nick, "or you can keep watching while I suck your dick."

"I approve!" Mike says, breathless, as he pulls Sonny's hair. Sonny groans around his cock and digs his fingers into Mike's ass, holding him in place. 

"I...um." Nick has to blink a few times and look at Rafael to get his mind back on topic. "I can suck you, too," he offers. "There's more than enough bed to sixty-nine."

Sonny pulls off Mike's dick with a loud slurp. "Holy shit, yes, please."

Rafael chuckles and pushes at Nick's shoulder so he lays back on the bed. "I can be on bottom if you want."

"No, I like it this way," Nick says, pulling at Rafael's hips so he'll turn around and settle with his head between Nick's legs. 

Nick hears a high-pitched moan and grins as he starts to suck Rafael's dick. Mike's enjoying the show. Good. 

Rafael's dick is shorter than Mike's, but it's almost as thick. Nick hums in approval at the way it stretches his mouth, then lets out a guttural sound as Rafael pulls lightly on his balls and swallows him down. Nick's not surprised Rafael can take him so easily. He and Sonny are built similarly; odds are his dick isn't all that different. 

Sonny sucks Mike for another minute before slowly pulling away from Mike. He follows Mike's line of sight and presses his head to Mike's thigh as he takes in the way Rafael and Nick are lying together, sucking each other and clearly enjoying themselves. 

"Hey, come here," Mike says, pulling on Sonny's bicep. 

Sonny gets to his feet and arches towards Mike when Mike slips his fingers into Sonny's underwear and pulls down fast. He follows Sonny's underwear down, pausing to kiss Sonny's hips and lick briefly at his shaft.

"Okay, wow, this is something I never thought I'd see."

Mike looks up at Sonny and grins. "What? You thought about me sucking your dick?"

"Not in a serious way. Just, sometimes, I'd think about how hot you are and get off to it."

"Cool," Mike says. He strokes Sonny's dick a couple of times. "I thought about you sometimes, too."

Sonny grins, then throws his head back and groans when Mike starts to suck his dick. "Wow. Fuck."

Mike hums and drags his tongue up the underside of Sonny's shaft as he pulls back and then slides his mouth back down. 

Rafael looks up from sucking Nick's dick and stares as Mike sucks Sonny down again. He knows that look on Sonny's face, the pleasure and tension of getting sucked off but also trying not to fall too deep into it. 

Rafael drags a kiss along Nick's inner thigh and catches Mike glancing over to see what he's doing. Rafael meets his eyes and takes the head of Nick's dick back into his mouth. Nick groans and his hips jerk up. 

Mike responds by taking one of Sonny's legs and draping it over his shoulder, holding him in place with his arm wrapped over the top of Sonny's thigh. Sonny shivers and curls his hands in Mike's hair. 

Rafael pushes himself onto his elbows and looks down his torso to watch Nick tease the head of his dick with the tip of his tongue. He hisses at the sight of it, Nick's eyes shut tight, his face radiating pleasure. "God, I could face fuck you," he says. 

Nick's eyes open in surprise, and then he wraps his arms around Rafael's hips and yanks him down towards his face. 

"SHIT." 

Mike pulls off Sonny's dick at Rafael's shout. Rafael is gripping the sheets like he's trying not to collapse, his mouth open wide in a soundless yell. 

"I need to stick my dick in Rafael's mouth," Sonny says, sounding dazed. 

"Yeah. I get that." Mike stands up and walks over to the bed. He sits down softly so he doesn't shake the bed and slides a hand between Rafael and Nick so he can stroke a thumb over Nick's nipple. "God, babe, that looks amazing. Does it feel good?" 

Nick nods, eyes on Mike as he swallows around Rafael's dick. 

Sonny watches Rafael's eyes glaze over and puts one knee on the bed. He holds his dick in one hand and cups Rafael's face with the other. "You wanna suck my dick, babe?"

Rafael nods drunkenly and tries to move closer to Sonny, but Nick's hard grip on his hips doesn't let him. 

"It's okay," Sonny says. "I can come to you." He slips forward, getting his other knee on the bed. He presses his dick to Rafael's lower lip, and Rafael dips his head to suck Sonny into his mouth. "Wait," Sonny says, an idea striking him. "Nick, wiggle your foot if I can touch your dick."

Nick's foot wiggles. Sonny glances at Mike, and Mike gives him a quick nod, before putting his attention back on Nick. 

Sonny lines his dick up next to Nick's and wraps his hand around them both. "Can you do it?" He asks Rafael. The bright challenge in Rafael's eyes tells him he's certainly going to try and take them both. 

Rafael licks both the heads, then takes them into his mouth. There's no way he can actually take both dicks into a deep blowjob, but he can suck and lick his way down the first couple of inches of the shaft. Sonny hisses and pulls hard at his hair while Nick whines around Rafael's dick. 

"Fuck," Mike mutters, squeezing the base of his cock hard to try and calm down. "Nick, you're gonna make me come all over you if you keep this up. And I'm happy to, but I really did want to fuck you tonight." 

Nick breathes in hard through his nose and tilts his hips up as Rafael tightens his mouth and presses the head of Sonny's dick more firmly against his own. 

"God, you're gorgeous," Mike says. He runs his fingers through Nick's sweaty hair. "You're always gorgeous."

Nick drops his arms from Rafael's hips and turns his head to the side, letting Rafael's dick slip out of his mouth. "Need my dick back," he says, patting Rafael's thighs. He gasps as Rafael pulls off of him fast, the cooler air of the room hitting his wet dick in a wave. 

"You want to get fucked?" Sonny asks Rafael, sliding two fingers into his mouth. 

Rafael makes an affirmative sound and manages to get off Nick without losing Sonny's fingers. He meets Sonny's gaze as he licks between his fingers.

There's a hedonistic rush of kissing and touching, lube and condoms getting passed back and forth as Mike and Sonny finger Nick and Rafael open. Sonny whispering filth into Rafael's ear while Mike lays small bites and open-mouthed kisses to Nick's neck.

Rafael and Nick both end up bent over the bed, face-to-face, just far enough away that they have to stretch a little to kiss. 

"Oh," Mike says as he watches Nick chase Rafael as Rafael pulls back a little. "Shit."

"Yeah," Sonny agrees, biting his own lip when Rafael nips at Nick's. "Watch your teeth, babe," he says as he lines up his dick and presses in with a slow, even thrust. 

Rafael kisses Nick harder as Sonny slides in. Nick gasps into Rafael's mouth as Mike pushes in just past the flare of his head and holds himself still so Nick can adjust. 

"Come on," Nick groans, pushing his hips back. "Come on."

Mike laughs, dirty and delighted, then bends over Nick's back and yanks him back hard. Nick swears and bows his back, trying to get a kiss. 

Sonny stays upright, sliding his hands up and down Rafael's back as Rafael presses his face into the sheets and moans continuously. 

The bed shifts and creaks as Sonny and Mike both set a fast rhythm. They're off-tempo of each other, but they're not trying to match up. It's about giving and getting pleasure, enjoying the extra thrill of sharing something so intimate with other people. 

Nick comes first, still half-turned and kissing Mike as he jerks himself fast and makes a mess of his stomach. He drops flat onto the bed arms out wide. He hears a shout and a swear and passingly makes note that Sonny's accent sounds extra strong when he comes. He's distracted a moment later when Mike drops down on him, just barely catching himself on his forearms. His hips jerk messily as he comes, his face buried into the back of Nick's neck. 

Sonny manages to get a hand under Rafael and jerk him to completion with the last of his coordination. Rafael comes on the sheets, rubbing his head back and forth as he shudders in pleasure. 

For a few minutes, the room is quiet except for their shared, steadying breathing. Rafael flops onto his back and punches the air with his fist. "Winner," he announces.

Sonny snickers and squirms over to curl across his chest. 

"I don't know," Nick says as Mike drops to his side and immediately curls his arm around Nick's waist. "I'd say I'm the real winner. I got off first."

"Last is best with orgasms," Rafael replies. 

"He's right," Sonny says.

"Of course you'd say that," Mike says, and they're all four laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, M! You're amazing!


End file.
